Mal was anderes?
by sunshine607
Summary: Auf seinem Heimweg macht Charlie einen scheinbar grausamen Fund, der für ihn mehr Bedeutung hat, als es anfangs scheint... Die kleine weiße Gestalt stellt sein Leben noch mehr auf den Kopf, als es sowieso schon ist. Ob das gut geht? Lest selbst!


**Summary: **Auf seinem Heimweg macht Charlie einen scheinbar grausamen Fund, der für ihn mehr Bedeutung hat, als es anfangs scheint...

**Rating: M**, wegen der Sprache und so... ;)

**Disclaimer: **"Life" oder seine Charaktere gehören nicht mal zu winzig kleinen Teilen mir - ich besitze nicht mal einen gescheiten Fernseher. Außerdem würde ich das hier nicht schreiben, wenn es mir gehören würde. Naja, vielleicht schon aberdannwären Damian Lewis und Sahra Shahi schon dabei, es zu drehen.

**A/N: **Die Idee kam mir, als ich heute früh "10 Kisten" schaute. Diese FanFic beinhaltet Szenen aus dieser Folge, spielt zeitlich aber nach Abschluss des Falles. Außerdem habe ich mich von meinem Teeglas inspirieren lassen. *grins* Und der Song "Ayo Technology" von Milow spielt auch eine nicht unbedeutende Rolle... x)

**Finally: **Viel Spaß beim Lesen, Reviews sind natürlich immer gern gesehen, egal ab negativ oder positiv. :)

* * *

Feierabend. Das war alles, was noch in Drews Kopf Platz hatte. Seine Glieder waren steif und müde und er viel ihm schwer, die Augen offen zu halten. Viel zu lange hatte er gearbeitet, den Papierkräm hätte er doch morgen machen sollen… Doch er wollten diesen Fall einfach nur abschließßen. Er hat ihn viel zu sehr mich den vergangen zwölf Jahren bedrängt und ihn viel zu sehr daran erinnert, wie es war, eingesperrt zu sein. Er fragte sich immer noch, wie ein Mensch so krank sein konnte, fünf Menschen und sich selber Qualvoll in kleinen Kisten ersticken zu lassen. Warum waren Menschen nur so krank? Er wusste schon, warum ihm der Kerl von Anfang an komisch vorgekommen war. Aber er sollte auch den Verkehr konzentrieren und etwas anderes denken.

Langsam neigteCharlie den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen und in seinem Nacken krachte schmerzvoll ein Wirbel. Er rieb sich mit der flachen Hand über den Haaransatz und seufzte. Die Sache ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Und dann war da noch der beschissene neue Chef. "Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, in so einem Teil eingesperrt zu sein?", hatte er dumm gefragt. Charlie sparte sich die Antwort, er war einfach gegangen, denn sonst hätte er ihm wahrscheinlich den Kopf abgerissen. Was soll's. Der Killer ist da wo er hingehört und Drews war auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Wie aus trotz drehte er das Autoradio lauter und ließ den Motor seines neuen Sportwagens, einMaserati Quattroporte, aufheulen. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Straße vor sich, die von einem kleinen Regen ein paar Minuten zuvor leicht feucht war. Viel zu schnell schnitt er eine Kurve, aber was machte das schon? Niemand war hier unterwegs zu dieser Zeit und außerdem war er die Polizei.

Und dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell: Vor ihm auf der Straße lag etwas großes Weißes, das er nicht sofort erkennen konnte. Verdammt, warum fuhr er auch immer zu schnell? Mist. Hastig riss er das Steuer herum und der Wagen drehte sich um die eigene Achse, nur schließlich auf dem Grünstreifen stehen zu bleiben, fast wäre er im Graben gelandet. Beide Hände auf dem Steuer, atmete er tief durch, ehe er sich abschnallte und die schwere Tür öffnete. 'Schon lange keinen Unfall mehr gehabt, was, Drews?', dachte er sarkastisch und betrat die Straße. Langsam bewegte er sich auf das weiße Etwas zu, dass er immer noch nicht erkennen konnte. Vorsichtshalber zog er seine Pistole, nur für alle Fälle und um sicher zu gehen.

Er kam immer dichter und erkannte bald ein flatterndes, weißes Nachthemd. Aber warum lag jemand in einem weißen Nachthemd auf der Straße? Es war verdammt kalt auf dem nassen Boden. "Hey?", riefCharlie vorsichtig, "Können sie mich hören?" Bei einer Winböe flatterten einige dunkelbraune Locken auf undCharlie konnte endlich den schmächtigen Körper eines kleinen Mädchens erkennen. Sie schien bewusstlos zu sein und so schob er schnell seine Pistole in das Halfter und kniete sich neben das Mädchen, das er bei näherem hinsehen als erwachsene Frau identifizierte. Sie war abgemagert und viel zu dünn, ihr Körper war an vielen Stellen gezeichnet von Gewalteinwirkungen und ihr Nachthemd war so dreckig, dass es schließen ließ, dass die Frau aus einem wahrscheinlich fahrenden Wagen geworfen wurde.

Vorsichtig fühlte er den Puls, er hatte Angst, er könnte sie zerbrechen. Ihre Haut war so weiß, dass ihre Haut aussah wie feines Porzellan. Ihr gelocktes Haar umrahmte ihr engelsgleiches Gesicht. Hie und da hob der Wind eine Locke hoch und spielte mit ihre, doch die Frau blieb reglos.

"Komm schon", flehte er, als er erst keinen Puls finden konnte. Doch dann, nur ganz schwach, aber hoffnungsvoll, fühlte er das Pulsieren des Blutes unter seinen Fingern. Er atmete hörbar aus und merkte erst dann, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Die Frau war nicht schön, sie sah nicht aus wie all die Mädchen, die ihn besuchten, wenn ihm langweilig war. Gewöhnlich war nicht das richtig Wort, denn sie hatte die Austrahlung eines Engels und obwohl er immer dachte, er wäre verdammt Oberflächlich, eine Tatsache, mit der er leben konnte, machte irgendetwas an ihr ihn neugierig, er fühlte sich auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise zu diesem kleinen, hilflosen Geschöpf vor ihm auf den Boden hingezogen.

Drews kramte in einer seine hinteren Hosentaschen nach seinem Handy und wählte die Nummer seiner Partnerin mit der Schnellwahltaste. "Was willst du?", fragteDeni Rees nicht wirklich begeistert. Sie war noch etwas länger im LAPD geblieben um den Papierkram abzugeben.

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe." Dieser kleine Satz brachte sie zum seufzen. Sie streckte sich und dachte, dass ein solcher Satz von ihm nie etwas gutes bedeutete. "Was denn?", fragte sie ärgerlich.

Dani hörte zu, während Charlie ihr beschrieb wo er war und was passiert war.

"Beeil dich", fügte er hinzu, "Sie ist so unglaublich kalt. Ich suche irgendetwas womit ich sie wärmen kann." Damit legte er auf undDani stand sichtbar verwirrt in ihrem Büro. Sie runzelte die Stirn, die letzten Sätze ihres Kollegen hatten sie hellhörig gemacht. So etwas kannte sie von ihm nicht, man konnte fast meinen, dass er besorgt war. Wer zum Teufel war diese Frau bei ihm, dass er so sprach?

* * *

Charlie öffnete die Tür seines Wagens und drehte die Heizung auf, den Motor ließ er laufen. Dann schnappte er sich die Frau, die noch viel leichter war, als er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie musste verdammte lange nichts mehr zu essen bekommen haben, denn er konnte deutlich ihre Rippen fühlen. Als er sie auf die Rückbank legte und mit seiner Jacke zudeckte, wachte sie schließlich auf.

"Wa-wa-was istpa-passiert?", fragte sie zitternd und mit schwacher Stimme. Es erschreckteCharlie und er nahm schnell ihre Hand.

"Alles wird gut, es kommt gleich Hilfe."

Hilflos sah er zu, als die Frau die Augen öffnete - unglaubliche goldbraune Augen - und ihn erschrocken ansah. Sie entriss ihm die Hand und schob sich so weit wie möglich von ihm weg, bis die Autotür auf der anderen Seite sie aufhielt. In ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen als sie beobachtete, wie derCop in der wagentür stand und besorgt auf sie herunterblickte. "Schsch.", sagte er und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Ich tue dir nichts. Ich will dir helfen."

Sie schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf als er sich in das Auto bückte und sich zu ihr auf die Rückbank setzte. "Es ist allesgut." Charlie zog seine Marke. "Siehst du?", fragte er einfühlsam, "Ich bin einCop." Das Arme verwirrte Ding fing an zu weinen undCharlie wusste nicht, ob es wegen ihm war oder wegen seiner Marke oder vielleicht sogar wegen ihren Verletzungen, aber er wusste, dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen musste. Sie tat ihm Leid und er verspürte den Drang, sie zu beschützen. Also schloss er die Autotür hinter sich, damit die Wärme im Auto blieb und zog sie in seine Arme. Erst wehrte sie sich gegen den starken Mann, doch schließlich gab sie auf und weinte heftig an seiner Schulter. Drews streichelte ihren Rücken und zog sie fest an sich, in der Hoffnung etwas von seiner Wärme auf sie übertragen zu können. Sie war so kalt...

Es schien ihm eine unendlich lange Zeit vergangen, als die Kleine endlich aufhörte zu weinen. Er streichelte weiter ihren Rücken bis sie einschlief und ihr regemäßiger Atem seinen Hals streifte. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl schnürte seine Kehle zu und er wickelte die Jacke fester um ihren schmächtigen Körper, da sie immer wieder zitterte.

Bald darauf fuhr ein Polizeiwagen hinter den seinen und zwei Polizisten stiegen aus. Die Tür ihm gegenüber öffnete sich und er war erleichtert, als er in Danis Gesicht blickte. Die jedoch schien nicht sonderlich erfreut zu sein, ihn so zu sehen. Sein Oberkörper lag gegen die Tür gepresst, seine Beine waren auf der Rückbank ausgestreckt und auf ihm lag in sein Jackett gewickelt die kleine Frau.

"Was machst du auch immer für Scheiße, Drews?"

"Ich hab sie gefunden."

"Jaja, du findest immer so was!", ertönte die dröhnende Stimme von Robert Stark, dem Kollegen, der mitDani hierher gekommen war, nicht ohne einen Hauch Sarkasmus.

"Wer ist denn das?", fragteReese ungeduldig.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung." Die Wahrheit war erschreckend kurz. "Aber sie ist so kalt."

Reese verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Das du auch nie wie ein normaler Mensch sein kannst." Sie entfernte sich vonCharlies Sportwagen und holte eine Decke aus dem Polizeiauto. Unachtsam warf sie sie vor seine Füße. Er hob sie auf und wickelte sie vorsichtig um die Frau, die sich als sie kurz aufwachte hilfesuchend an sein Hemd klammerte. "Es ist alles gut, ich bin hier. Schlaf weiter.", flüsterte in ihr Ohr, während er ihre Haare streichelte. Wieder stellte er sich die Frage was hier eigentlich vor ging. Was zum Teufel tat er hier mit diesem unschuldigen Mädchen? Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn verrückt machte, er musste sie beschützen und er wollte verdammt noch mal, dass sie das hier überstand.

"Stark, fahr das Polizeiauto zurück, ich bringeCrews weg." Sie warf ihrem Kollegen die Schlüssel zu und stieg selbstin Charlies Auto. Sie drehte die Schlüssel, die immer noch im Zündschloss steckten, herum und ließ das Auto an. Zögernd warf sie noch einen Blick nach hinten, nur um zu sehen, wieCharlie vorsichtig die Frau enger in die Decke wickelte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr los.

Reese war nicht erpicht darauf, mitCharlie zu reden, und so schwieg sie die ganze Fahrt über. "Sie ist so kalt." Charlie ging ihr langsam echt auf den Wecker, was sollte sie schon tun?

"Und was soll ich jetzt machen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Nicht einmal Tote sind so kalt."

Wieder verdrehte Reese die Augen. Der Typ war doch echt nicht normal.

"Wohin?", ertönte auf einmal die krächzige Stimme des Mädchens. Sie war ganz plötzlich, wie durch einen Schock aufgewacht und bekam es wieder mit der Angst zu tun. "Ich will nicht. Hilfe."

Charlie hielt sie fest. "Wir fahren ins Krankenhaus. Niemand tut dir etwas. Wir wollen dir helfen, es ist alles gut." Er trocknete vorsichtig die Tränen, die über ihr Gesicht liefen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass einige auf sein Hemd fielen. Es störte ihn nicht.

"Kein Krankenhaus."

"Was?"

"Kein Krankenhaus. Ich will nicht. Bitte. Alles, nur kein Krankenhaus." Wie eine ertrinkende klammerte sie sichan Charlies Hemd, als hätte sie auf einmal Vertrauen zu ihm gefasst.

"Aber wir müssen.", mischte sich jetzt auch Dani ein. "Es ist das Beste für Sie." Ganz bewusst weigerte Reese sich, so persöhnlich wie Charlie zum "Du" überzugehen. Egal wie jung und hilflos die Frau war, sie hatte Dani nicht darum gebeten, also würde sie sie auch nicht duzen.

"Nein, bitte..." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein sanftes Wimmern und kurz danach fing sie an, hemmungslos zu weinen.

"Reese.", sagte Charlie. "Fahr ins Department. Es hat so keinen Sinn, wir können sie nicht zwingen."

Wütend drehte sie sich zu Charlie um, doch der bittende Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ sie innehalten. "Also schön", fauchte sie bissig, "Aber wenn sie verreckt bist du Schuld."

* * *

Sie fühlte sich so hilflos und allein. Nichts würde sie lieber tun, als zu vergessen, was passiert war. Sie verdankte dem Polizisten ihr Leben, aber irgendwie wünschte sie jetzt, gestorben zu sein. Das hätte alles so viel einfacher gemacht. Der Sessel in dem sie saß, war weich und bequem, nur die Tatsache, dass sie in einem Vernehmungsbüro des LAPD saß, machte ihr Angst. Die Tür war auf und sie konnte beobachten, wie ihr Lebensretter mit seiner Partnerin sprach. Sie seufzte. Hoffentlich hatte sie ihn nicht in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

Unauffällig wie sie hoffte, beobachtete sie jede seiner Bewegungen. Er war groß, zumindest im Vergleich zu ihr, mindestens einen Meter fünfundachtzig. Seine langen dünnen Beine waren leicht krumm, doch diese minnimalen O-Beine gaben seinem Gang etwas geheimnisvolles. Seine Hüften bewegten sie leicht mit, seine weite Stoffhose schlotterte und ließ, immer wenn sie einen Muskel streifte, ihre kräftige Silouette erahnen. Die Hände des Polizisten waren groß und gepflegt, sie passten zu seinen langen Armen und dem schlanken, aber krätigen Oberkörper. Er hatte die Statur eines guten Polizisten. Doch nicht sein Körperbau war es, der ihre Gedanken fesselte und sie in seinen Bann zog, es war sein Gesicht. Spitz und schlank passte es zu seinem etwas zu langem Hals. Der Mund war sehr kurz und klein und ein wenig schief, tiefe Falten zeigten, wie viel er lachte. Die deutliche Trennung von Nase und Mund ließ sein Gesicht noch länger wirken. Auch die Nase war etwas krumm, doch gerade das gab seinem Gesicht einen besonderen Ausdruck. Seinen Augen waren unglaublich, noch nie hatte jemand ihr so lange in die Augen geschaut, wie dieser Mann. Er hatte keine Angst davor. Genauso wie der Mund wurden auch die Augen von kleinen Lachfältchen umspielt, die sein Gesicht weich machten. Doch dennoch sah er aus, als hätte er viel zu wenig Liebe in seinem Leben. Wenn sie ihn so betrachtete, hatte sie das Gefühl, das er gerne lachte, aber viel zu selten dazu kam. Er sah kaputt aus, als wäre etwas passiert, das ihn verändert hatte. Von einem lachenden Menschen in einen ernsten Polizisten, der seinen Job so ernst nimmt wie sein Leben. Wenn sie von hier aus einen Blick auf seine Augen erhaschte, leuchteten sie in einem kräftigen grün. Doch wenn er näher bei ihr war, erkannte sie, dass sie mehr von einem grau-grünen Gemisch waren, dass sie nicht ganz beschreiben konnte. Wahrscheinlich kam die grüne Wirkung von seinem kurzen, karrottenroten Haar.

Doch all das war es nicht, was sie wirklich faszinierte. Es waren seine Augenbrauchen, das schiefste an seinem ganzen Gesicht. Diese markanten, roten Augenbrauen standen seinem Gesicht. Ungleimäßig trennten sie seine Augen von seiner Stirn, die so aussah, als würde er sie oft in Falten legen. Sie fragte sich, wie das wohl...

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als eine freundlich lächelnde Polizistin den Raum betrat. "Kann ich ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten? Einen Kaffe vielleicht?"

Schüchtern senkte sie ihren Blick und sagte leise: "Könnte ich bitte einen Tee haben? Mit Milch? Bitte?"

"Selbstverständlich."

Es dauerte nicht lange, da betrat die Frau wieder den Raum und stellte ein Tablett vor ihr ab. "Ich habe hier von jeder Teesorte etwas, mixen sie sich das ganze so zusammen, wie sie es haben wollen, ich kenne mich damit leider nicht aus."

"Vielen Dank." Unsicher griff sie nach einem großen Glas und schaute sich dann die Teeboxen an. Ihre Hand stoppte über einer, auf der "Rooibos Karamell" stand. Sie öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel und nahmen einen gefüllten Teebeutel heraus, denn sie in das Glas legte. Neben der Milch stand ein großes Gefäß, in dem sie das heiße Wasser vermutete und so goss sie es auf den Teebeutel, bis das Glas zu drei vierteln gefüllt war, um noch genug Platz für die Milch zu haben. Dampf stieg aus dem Glas auf und sie beobachtete, wie er auf dem freien oberen Rand des Glases niederschlug und langsam kondensierte. Aus dem feinen Dampf bildeten sich große Tropfen, die schließlich wieder an dem Glas in die dampfende Flüßigkeit hinunterrutschten, nur um gleich wieder zu verdampfen. Langsam färbte sich das Wasser in einem rotbraun, das immer kräftiger wurde. Schließlich, als sie den Geruch von Karamell in der Luft wahr nahm, hob sie einen Löffel von dem Tablett und drückte das Wasser aus dem Teebeutel. Sie legte ihn vorischtig auf das Tablett und goß dann langsam die Milch mit in ihr Getränk. Die braune Flüßigkeit wurde von Karamellfarbenen Fäden durchzogen und bald war die gesamte Füllung des Glases mehr oder weniger flüßiges Karamell. Als sie als letztes mit dem Löffel umrührte, verspürte sie nur noch den Wunsch, so schnell wie möglich etwas davon zu trinken. Ihre Finger waren immernoch so kalt, und so legte sie sie um das Glas um die Wärme des Tees zu spüren. Der erste Schluck verbrannte ihre Zunge, doch das störte sie nicht, denn gleichzeitig wurde ihr gesamtes inneres gewärmt. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss es, das Heiße Gebräu in ihren Hals laufen zu lassen.


End file.
